Morals
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Stewie meets a new girl at preschool, and is quick to descover that something is not right about her...
1. Kara

It was a "Normal" day in quahog, and Brian was sitting on the couch watching the evening news when stewie came home from preschool. He was being followed by a girl brian didn't know.

"Hey stewie, who's your little friend?"

"She's not my friend, she's a new girl that followed me home." stewie said gruffly.

"I'm Kara!" the girl exclaimed happily. She wore a dark blue, sparkly dress that reached her knees, dark blue trainers, and a dark blue ribbon. Her hair was the exact same color as platinum, and her eyes were gold colored.

"Well hi kara."

"Hello." kara turned to stewie. "Can we go play in your room stewie?"

"I guess." stewie sighed. And he led her to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara wasted no time in playing with stewie's stuff, constantly asking him about them.

What's this?" she said holding up one of stewie's ray guns.

"That's a disintegrator ray!" stewie said, swiping the gun from her.

"Can I try it?"

"No."

"Can I try this?" she said, holding up a freeze ray.

"NO!"

"Can I try this?" she said holding up an orb.

"N- wait, yes." he said, knowing full well that it was a bomb. However, kara pressed the button and threw it out the window, where it exploded.

"OH JESUS THAT HURTS!" mort called from outside.

"I gotta get home." kara said as she stood up.

_Thank god. _stewie thought, only for his attention to be drawn to something.

"What are these?"

"What?"

"Are these feathers kara?" stewie said as he picked up a few white feathers from the floor. They were white with golden tips.

"Oh, uh… I have a pet bird."

"I've never seen a bird with these types of feathers."

"Uh… it's a rare type of bird. BYE!" she said as she hurried out of stewie's room. Stewie narrowed his eyes, knowing that kara was lying…


	2. Graveyard encounter

"There he is Vinny" Stewie said sadly, pointing to Brian's grave.

"Well, poor guy, I know it's hard on you Stewie-."

"Don't say it Vinny, please, just don't- What the hell?" Stewie blurted out, spotting a familiar sight on a nearby hill.

"What?"

"Stay here." Stewie said as he took off to the hill. "Are you following me?" he asked when he stopped.

"Following you? No." Kara answered.

"Really, because you seem to turn up everywhere I go."

"Coincidence." Kara blurted out.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"Stewie, please. I haven't lied since I went to the set of World War Z."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Kara was on the set of said movie, walking up to Brad Pitt with a mischievous grin._

"_Hey, Brad, your wife said you can't knock a fly out."_

"_WHAT!? I'll show her!" Brad said as he ran up to his wife and started beating the living shit out of her._

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, that was fun." Kara said with a grin.

"I know you're lying Kara, so just tell me why you're following me!"

"I…. I can't tell you Stewie." Stewie was about to respond, when he spotted something that infuriated him. Quagmire was dancing on Brian's grave, Vinny angrily yelling at the pervert. Stewie took a step forward, but Quagmire suddenly grabbed his throat, and fell to the ground, choking violently. Stewie turned to face Kara, and found her with her eyes closed, and she was whispering quickly in a strange language.

"What the-." Kara's eyes snapped open, and she quit whispering.

"Uhhhh…"

"What the hell was that?"

"N- nothing."

"That was SOMETHING Kara!"

"Uhhhhh….."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?" Kara stared at him, wide eyed, then turned and ran.

* * *

Meg was walking quietly through the park, having had the WORST day, even by her standards. She was covered in garbage thanks to Connie, and even worse thing happened to her but I'm too lazy to explain. Her day was made even worse when Peter ran up to her.

"Hey dad." She said gruffly.

"SHUT UP MEG!" He yelled before punching her and running off, leaving her on the ground with a bloody nose.

"You alright?" Meg looked up to see a boy about her age. He had short, spiky red hair, a black jacket with a blood red T-shirt underneath, torn blue jeans, and black boots. He held out a hand, which meg took.

"That fat bustard should really mind himself, but it's not like you're gonna see him again, huh?"

"He's my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm David by the way." He said with a smile.

"I'm Meg." Meg said, returning the smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**OK, I'VE READ SEVERAL MEG/OC STORIES, AND THEY ALL HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON, THE FIRST PERSON WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT THOSE STORIES HAVE IN COMMON THROUGH PM OR REVIEW, WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER THROUGH DOCX BEFORE IT'S RELEASED. I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT, IT HAS TO DO WITH Stewie MAKING A NEW FRIEND. **


	3. An Old Flame

Stewie was in preschool playing with Kara. They kicked a red ball back and forth between each other.

"Hey Kara?"

"Hmmm?"

"What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Alright kiddies! Listen!" Called Ms. Stewart. "We have a new student joining us today, and I want you all to be nice to her. Her last preschool burned down mysteriously and she was the only survivor."

"Aw crap, I think I know who it is." Stewie said gruffly.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"Penelope, an old flame of mine."

"Aw Stewie, it can't be her."

"Everyone please welcome Penelope." Ms. Stewart called as Penelope herself walked into the room.

"It is her." Stewie said gruffly.

* * *

Meg and David walked into the griffin household together, where Peter was sitting on the couch

"Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, David."

"Hey buddy, are you blind?" Peter asked.

"No, why?"

'CAUSE YOU DATING MEG!" Peter shouted, and then began laughing, only to get kicked in the balls by David.

* * *

Meanwhile, at preschool, the kids were now playing outside. Well, as much as they could without Stewie's interference.

"Let me play on the slide!"

"No! My slide!" the boy cried as he slid down, only for Stewie to whip out a ray gun and blast the boy into ashes.

"Anyone else?" Stewie called to the other kids, who proceeded to back away from the slide in fear.

"Thought so. Ahh, I haven's felt this good since I made the hulk cry.

XOXOXOXO

_Stewie was in New York City, walking up to the hulk, who was fighting Abomination._

"_Hey hulk, have you heard? Your mom cut you out of her will." The hulk stopped fighting and looked at Stewie._

"_No she didn't."_

"_Yeah she did, and she wanted me to tell you that you were adopted."_

"_What!?"_

"_And that your real mom never cared about you."_

"_But…WAAHHHHH!" the hulk fell to the ground crying, only to get KO'd by abomination._

_XOXOXOXO_

"You readers might say it's impossible to make the hulk cry, but this is a fanfic, so don't say anything about it." Stewie said.

"Who are you talking too?" Kara asked as she walked by.

"None of your business!" Stewie called.

"Stewie?" a voice asked him. He turned around to find none other then Penelope.

"Oh….. Penelope."

"It's…. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has hasn't it?"

"I uh… I heard about Brian."

"Yeah….. Thanks for bringing that up."

"I'm sorry about his death." Stewie's eyes flared his rage, and he punched Penelope to the ground. He stood over her as she clutched her bleeding nose.

"SORRY!? You tried to KILL him, you wanted him to die, and you say you're SORRY!?" Penelope pushed herself up, still clutching her nose.

"Please listen to me Stewie." She begged. Stewie crossed his arms.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry I tried to kill Brian, I never had a friend before you, and when I DID meet you, I guess the threat of us being separated made me want to act."

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Stewie-." Stewie punched her, harder this time, knocking her clean out. He stormed away from her in anger.

* * *

"Hey peter." Vinny said as he walked into the house to find peter on the ground clutching his balls. "What happened to you?"

"Meg's stupid new boyfriend!" Peter yelled in a high pitched voice. "I haven't been in this much pain since I tried to become the human torch!"

XOXOXOXO

_Peter was in the backyard, pouring kerosene all over himself, while Vinny held a torch._

"_Are you sure this is a good idea peter?" Vinny asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_This doesn't seem safe."_

"_Dammit Vinny, just do it!" Peter shouted. Vinny lit the torch and proceeded to light peter on fire._

"_AAAGGGGHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed in pain and started running around in horror as Stewie walked up to Vinny._

"_I tell ya Stewie, I have no idea where Peter gets these ideas."_

"_Actually, I gave him this one." Stewie said, keeping a straight face._

XOXOXOXO

"Peter, you should be happy meg has someone that can look at her without throwing up." Vinny said.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE MEG SUUUUUUCCCCKKKKSSSSS!" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs.

"If you hate her so bad, why didn't you guys just give her up for adoption when she was born?"

"AW MAN WE COULD'VE DONE THAT!?"

* * *

Stewie was busy playing on the swings when Penelope walked up to him, dry blood on her shirt.

"Stewie please talk to me." she begged.

"Come a little closer." Stewie said. Penelope walked forward, and Stewie swung into her, sending her flying.

"That was fun." Stewie said as he got off the swing and walked away and got abruptly backhanded, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Stewie stood up, finding himself face to face with a new girl. She had light brown hair, a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, and red sandals.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"My name is Maria!"

"Well Maria, explain why you just punched me before I kill you!"

"You killed the only friend I had Stewie!"

"Well, if I did that, then I must have had a good reason!"

"Bertram was right, you are a dick!"

"BERTRAM!?" Stewie roared as his hand flew to one of his ray guns. The second he had his hand around it, however, Maria had one pointed directly at his face.

"Drop it!" She hissed. Stewie fearfully dropped his gun, knowing that if he tried to attack her she would shoot.

"Now… walk." She hissed, jerking her head to the back of the building. Stewie walked to the back of the building, Maria followed him, her gun aimed at his head. She stopped him right at the back of the school.

"I'll make you pay griffin." Maria hissed.

"You kill me, and you're no better than Bertram!"

"I. Don't. Care!" She sneered at him, and she started to pull the trigger. Stewie closed his eyes tight, waiting…

Maria suddenly gasped, and the sound of her ray gun hitting the ground filled Stewie's ears. He opened his eyes to see Maria, wide eyed and smoking slightly. She collapsed to the ground, revealing….

"Penelope!?" Stewie sputtered. Penelope stood there, Stewie's freshly fired ray gun in her hand.

"Now will you listen to me?" Stewie walked toward her in shock.

"Stewie, I'm sorry I tried to kill Brian, I really messed up, and I just want us to start over, maybe as friends, please."

"P-Penelope, I…." he looked into her pleading eyes, then smiled. "Alright, if you wanna start over, I guess we can be friends Penelope, I do owe you for saving my life." Penelope smiled, and then hugged Stewie. When they pulled away, Penelope looked to where Maria was.

"Uhh… where'd she go?" Stewie turned to see Maria was gone, with just a trail of blood going around the school.

"Uhhhh… can I see my ray gun Penelope?" She handed him the gun, which he inspected.

"Huhh… it was set on minor." Stewie said as he put the gun away.

"What did I miss?" Kara asked as she walked up.

"Uhh…. Are those feathers?" Penelope asked, staring at the feathers behind Kara.

"Uh…. I have a pet bird." Kara squeaked before running. Penelope turned to Stewie.

"Does she really?"

"I highly doubt it."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**I KNOW PENELOPE MAY BE A BIT OOC, BUT THAT WILL BE FIXED, HER BEHAVIOR IS EXCLUSIVE TO THIS CHAPTER. **


	4. Christmas spirit part 1

Christmas was in the air at quahog, and Penelope was outside her house making a snow angel. She stood up to look at her work, and was hit in the head by a snowball.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL!?" she turned to find Stewie holding one of his gadgets.

"Snowball gun!" He said as he took aim and fired again. Penelope whipped out a flamethrower and melted the snowballs Stewie fired.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked loudly as she walked up. Stewie turned, and Penelope's flamethrower lit his sleeve on fire. Stewie hurriedly put it out, causing his snowball gun to fire randomly. He turned back to Kara but all he saw was a large pile of snow.

"Uh…. Kara?"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Kara's muffled scream came from the pile. Penelope walked up, setting her flamethrower on low, and melted the pile, revealing a wet and shivering Kara.

"Not c-c-cool!" Kara called.

* * *

Peter and Lois were at the mall buying presents for Stewie, they had brought Meg, who in turn had brought David.

"Hey Lois, maybe Stewie would like this!" Peter said, holding up a pair of tights.

"Peter, why would Stewie want those!?"

"Cause he's possibly homosexual!" Peter laughed, only to get kicked in the nuts by David.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T MAKE FUN OF MEG!"

"I can't believe you'd say that about your son peter!" David said angrily. "If you wanna trash talk about one of your kids, then it should be Chris! He's a fat idiot! Hell, that blonde chick I served at red robin's was smarter then him, and THAT'S saying something!"

"Was that blonde chick named Jillian?" Meg asked.

"How'd you know?" David asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later.

* * *

"Stewie, I honestly don't think we should be up here!" Kara squeaked as she, Stewie, and Penelope walked on the mall's roof, to the large glass window on top.

"Well, I want to know what I'm getting for Christmas!" Stewie snapped.

"By going to the roof of the quahog mall!?"

"Yes, my parents are buying me presents."

"I thought Santa brought us presents!"

"He does, but our parents buy presents too and say they're from Santa." Stewie said as he looked through the window. "Well, I see meg's boyfriend beating the living crap out of the fat man."

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that we went from a snowball fight to this in just one scene?" Penelope piped up.

* * *

Meanwhile, David was down in the mall, and yes, like Stewie said, he was beating the living crap out of Peter, but for different reasons then you might think.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THE XBOX ONE IS BETTER THEN THE PS4 YOU ASSWIPE!"

"YES IT IS!" Peter whined as David smacked him with a shovel.

"NO IT'S NOT! JUST ASK THOSE KIDS FROM COLORADO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_In a small mountain town in Colorado, peter ran up to a young boy in a red poofball hat._

"_Hey kid, which is better, PS4, or Xbox one?"_

"_PS4 asswipe!" The boy said as he walked off._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Meg, honey, exactly what do you see in that boy?" Lois asked as David continued to beat peter.

"He doesn't throw up at the sight of me."

"Meg that's redi-." Lois threw up the second she looked at Meg.

* * *

"Those people look like ants down there." Penelope said. Then her eyes widened when she saw a game store. "PS4s ON SALE!" She squealed before running off the roof. Stewie walked onto the glass roof.

"Stewie, that's not safe!" Kara squeaked.

"Oh shut up I know what I'm doing."

"But-."

"Kara, nothing bad is going to happen!" Stewie shouted, right before the glass gave out, sending him falling down a great height. "AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! FUCK YOU DEMONLORD!" Stewie screamed, right before he found himself trapped in a blue sphere made of pure magic. "Wow, thank you Demonlord!" Stewie said brightly as the sphere floated back up to the roof. The first thing Stewie noticed, was Kara, wide eyed, her hand glowing blue.

"Kara!? ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Stewie asked, bewildered.

"I-I-." Kara stepped away as Stewie got closer. She turned and ran, but Stewie tackled her.

"GAH! GET OFF ME!" The girl squealed as she wrestled out of Stewie's grip, causing Stewie to tear her coat off.

"Kara, I WANT- OH SHIT!" Stewie yelled at the top of his lungs as Kara faced him again. But that wasn't what surprised Stewie (Obviously), it was the fact that there was two large, pearly white wings growing out of her back that surprised him. Stewie noticed her wings had the same golden tips as the feathers she constantly left behind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Kara merely stuttered in response.

* * *

"Hey meg, what did you get Stewie?" Peter asked anxiously.

"A PS4."

"Here let me hold it for you."

"NO! You'll just give it to him and say it's from YOU!"

"Hey Meg." David said, walking up to Meg. "Does Stewie like horror games?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have a PS1 or PS2 or PS3?"

"He has all of the Playstations except the PS4."

"Good, because I think I'll give him these." David said holding up the entire silent hill game series. (For now)

"GOD DAMMIT!" Peter shouted.

* * *

Stewie had pinned Kara to the wall with a look of anger mixed with shock in his eyes.

"I WANT AN EXPLENATION! RIGHT NOW!"

"OK! LET ME DOWN FIRST!" Kara choked. Stewie released her, and waited for her to catch her breath.

"Now Kara!"

"Alright fine! I guess I can't keep the truth from you any longer." She looked him in the eyes. "Stewie, I'm an angel, more specifically, I'm YOU'RE guardian angel." Stewie looked at her, stunned, then fainted from shock.


End file.
